SFF 2 Movie Night
by BlueCrystal741
Summary: The night that Mitch and Jerome will never forget... ( TC story Yoo ! XD ) ( This contains yaoi, you have been warn... )


Agh, I hate Finals, it suckz because I honestly failed so bad this semester :( My mom said to slam my face in studying but instead I slam my face in writing fanfictions :P Oh well, now I need to type them up, it's Thursday so I should finish it by Sunday, or at least I hope...

* * *

MineTubers ( by youtube name, like duh ) :

Skydoesminecraft – Adam

DeadloxMC – Ty

Minecraftuniverse – Jason

BajainCanandian ( The Frige :D ) – Mitch

JeromeASF – Jerome

HuskyMupkipz – Quentin

SSunDee – Ian

GoldSolce – Brice

Setosorceress – Seto ... aperantly ... ( dang it why do I have the feeling I know his name... Like, seriously, I feel like I know but I'm just not sure if it's true... I need do some theory on this ... )

Dawnables – Dawn ( she is a former, I guess, youtuber so, yeah... I still have to type her in... )

There are some OC but they are in the bottom. Why ? I don't know... Deal with my logic

* * *

Movie Night

( 3rd Person view )

[ Team Crafted was recording some Minecraft videos and was about to finish them until... ]

" ... and I'll see you all later recurts ! ... That's a warp ! " - Adam yawns, stretching his hands and smiles

" Talk about Hunger games bullcarb ! " - Quentin sighs, he was hoping he'll won

" You tell me ! I was the first to die ! " - Jason laughs, staring at the leader broad

" lol " - Ty giggles, nodding in agreement, he was the one who killed Jason at the starting

" I thinks someones phone is ringing " - Jerome said, the Fully really has a better hearing then anyone from the team

" Sounds like... Sky ! It's your turn ! " - Ty smiles

" You freaking ass ! It's your turn ! " - Adam giggles and smacks back immediately

" I'll get it " - Jason sighs and said, hoping his two friends would stop being lazy and pick up the home phone for once. He takes off his head phones and place them down carefully, his broken today and Ty lend him his so he doesn't want anything bad to happen to it. Jason runs quickly down the stairs and hops on the couch, gabbing the ring phone under the pillow and look at the phone, a strange number ?

" Hello ? " - He said

" Jason ? It's me, Jane ! " - A girl name Jane said in a happy tone, she was hoping her friend Jason to pick up the phone ( Jane is myah friend's OC, her OC's full name is Jane Kloud, JK for short XD )

" JK ! How are you ? " - Jason smiles, wondering why the phone did not said it was Jane

" I'm doing great ! So what movie ? " - Jane smiles

" Movie ? " - Jason was confused by the question, it sounds familiar but he can't seem to remember it

" Don't say you forgot movie night again ? " - Jane sighs disappointed

" It's Friday all ready ? " - Jason looks over at the calendar, he and his friends completely forgot about movie night

" Well duh " - Jane said, there was a faint sigh in the background, that wasn't Jane

" Maybe ... " - Jason said but was cut ( not even ) half way

" No delays Jason ! I've been waiting for six months " - Another voice spoken, we can hear Jane slightly pulling the phone back and said ' Tiffany, it's my phone ! '

" C'mon Jason ! You've been delaying for half a year ! " - Another person said, pulling the phone from Jane, she quickly pulls it back and said ' Michele ! Mines ! '

" Hey say that to Sky and Dawn ! " - Jason said with a slightly joking tone

" I'm right here ! " - Yet another voice was heard, Jane sighs and said ' You too Dawn ? '

" Yeah ! So am I, you ass ! " - Adam showed up from behind Jason and tackles him

" What ? Can't I be rude for once ? " - Jason laughs and turns speaker on

" Anyways, we're coming whenever you like it or not ! " - Michele cuts in

" But... " - Adam said grabbing the phone and holds it up by his ears, forgetting the fact the speaker was on

" No butts or asses this time ! " - Dawn said, half screaming at the phone then giggles at the sound of Adam cursing at the other end for the sudden scream which blew his ears

" ... cu ... rup ... " - the phone rings, the girls ended the call before team Crafted could say another word, or swear another word, of course

" Dang " - Mitch giggles at Adam who is still rubbing his ears and mumbling

" So, movie night... " - Quentin said, looking at the calendar

" Well it is about time for the Fuffy to get a bath ! " - Mitch said, smiling at his Bacca friend ( in a very non creepy way... I shouldn't have type that in since now people will start thinking it the other way... I shouldn't type that in neither cause now the people that didn't get it will now think of it... Shut up self... )

" NEVER ! " - Jerome said and hides behind the couch

" But Biggums, it's been six months ... " - Mitch said

" But... " - Jerome said but get cuts in immediately

" Get your butts in the bathroom Fluffy ! " – Quentin said

" Only you like baths you flipin' FISH ! " - Jerome said, making everyone laugh at the ' fish ' joke

" I'm not a fish ! " - Quentin said, trying and fails to tackle Jerome ( meaning falling on the couch, which Jason was still on it, no yaoi on this plz, I was just saying XD ) Mitch smiles at the failed tackle and pushes Jerome into the bathroom, then quickly coming back to the ' scene ' and garb his phone, giggling ' I ship it ' and clicks the camera secretly ( Myah friend Alice said that I need to put that part in so, blame her even though I just said don't ship it XD )

" Should we call Seto ? " - Jason said, pushing the ' fish ' off of him

" Already have " - Ty smiles, holding up his phone

" There is sooo going to be a ship " - Adam laughs

" What would it be called ? Setolox ? Deadsorceress ? " - Ty giggles

" It gotta be Deadsorceress ! " - Ian jumps in from absolutely no where and laughs

" BIGGUMS ! " - Jerome screams - " We ran out of soap ! I don't think I'm gonna need a bath ! "

" And so it continues... " - Ty sighs, walking out of the room and head up stairs

" He's pouring the soap in the toilet again... " - Jason sighs, holding up Mitch's credit card out of no where. Mitch sighs and garb the card ' And so history repeats... '

" Hey Fluffy ! Guess who just text me ? " - Adam said, smiling and holding up his phone

" Don't say... " - Jerome said, peeking out the bathroom door

" It was my sister ! She's coming... ( whisper that last part in an evil way ) " - Adam smiles, texting back to his sister that he'll love to have her coming for a ' little fluffy ' visit

" Aw, nuts ! Mitch ! Buy me the soap ! " - Jerome yells, slamming the door behind him

" Why is Jerome happy about Sky's sister coming ? " - Brice ask, going past the room to the kitchen, he's been working on some animations and has locked himself in his room, this is the first time in 5 straight hours that he left his room

" Not happy, terrified ! " - Jerome voice echoed from the bathroom

" You weren't there that time so you don't know " - Mitch giggles

" Mitch ! " - Jerome yells making his Canadian friend stands up ( move his ass ) and went out the room but he made a sunden turn to wherever he's going

" What happened ? " - Brice ask, curious by the constant giggle around him

" Sky's sister filled these water-soap balloons and threw them at Jerome " - Ty smiles and said as he walks down. He was holding his head phones and glancing over at Jason. His friend smiles ' Sorry I forgot to return it '. Ty nods and walks out the room again to wherever he's going

" Don't forget her hair dryer " - Adam laughs, holding up up a imagination hair dryer but makes a gun shooting sound like it was an actual gun ( and I'm bladerin' again XD Sorry XD )

" Such a clean memory, washing it again wouldn't make it any clearer " - Quentin laughs at his own little ' clean ' joke

" Aww, I missed all that for a donut and a late night walk ? " - Brice smiles, walking back in to his room and closes the door in silent

" Here ya' go ! " Mitch said, holding up a yellow bottle in front of the bathroom door. Jerome opens the door and garb the bottle but then stop

" I'm not using Sky's soap " - He said, pushing the bottle back at Mitch

" Wait what ? Mitch ! " - Adam yells

" Kekeke " - Mitch smiles

" Hey who took the butter soap ? I was just about to take a bath... " - Ty said as he walks in the room

" Oh so that's why my special buddery soap would always run out first " - Adam said in a half grunchy, half joking voice

" Kekeke " - Ty smiles but still garbs the soap and then leaves the room

" I do have to admit it smells good " - Jason giggles and high fives Ty as he was passing by ( Oh ! It rimes ! XD Also, ' Passing by ' reminds me of ' Pass me by ' by R5, yes, I love that old song XD )

" Really ? Really ? " - Adam laughs

" Mitch ! " - Jerome yells, following his yell was Mitch saying ' I know ' again and again

" So, what movie ? " - Jason ask after the place went silent

" Attack on Titans ? " - Adam smiles, holding up the season one disk

" Heck yeah ! " - Quentin said and snatches the disk from Adam's hand, yelling cheer

" How did you get that ? " - Jason said, snatching the disk from Quentin which pulled the disk back. Adam sighs and took the disk from the two, checking for any scratches or such

" It costed me one month, a stack of diamond and a stack of budder for this disk " - Sky said and carefully placing it down

" Yeah but how is the question " - Jason said, looking at the disk... Is that a fake disk label he see's ?

" I ... " - Adam was cut by Mitch running through the hallway and almost crashing at Ty

" Here ya' go ! " - Mitch took a deep breath and puts it down on in front of the bathroom door. Jerome's fluffy hands reach out and garbed it, nodding ' thank you ' at Mitch

" Hey, Mitch... Jerome can only use one kind of soap right ? " - Jason ask

" Yeah... * pant * * pant * The special Bacca soap-thing " - Mitch said and hops on the chair

" Did they changed the label ? " - Jason said, looking worried at Mitch

" Oh shoot... " - Mitch seems to realised what he gave his fluffy friend and stands up, running towards the door

" What did you got ? " - Adam said, smiling because he has no idea what the bottle is while Jason face plams and plugs his ears

" I think it was a wax brand thing... " - Mitch said as he runs out the door

" Oh cheeses... " - Adam said and like the rest of the crew plugs their ears ( CHEESES ! XD )

" MITCH ! WHAT THE FREAK DID YOU FREAKING BOUGHT ?! " - Jerome screams making Quentin, being the closes one to the bathroom, almost lost his hearing completely while Ty was just wearing his pair of headphones in and couldn't hear a thing but the voice of CaptainSparkzlez and his new video on YouTube

" Sorry, so, so, so sorry " - Mitch runs in after Jerome was done screaming out his lungs with a bottle of Bacca soap bottle and place it in front of the bathroom door and ran off before Jerome could open the door and yelling at him

" So... fluffy-less Fluffy... " - Quentin said as he rubs his ears

" More like bald Fluffy " - Adam said, trying to make a joke

" He has a habit of not washing the hair part so fur-less, not bald " - Mitch said and falls on the couch, that right there was a speed record of him running to the grocery shop and back here

" How do you know that ? " - Ian ask, looking at Mitch

" Merome exist irl ! " - Adam giggles

" What if he breaks the habit ? " - Jason smiles

" He won't " - Mitch said, still annoyed by Adam's joke

" Why are you so sure ? " - Ian ask again, looking at Adam

" Merome existent officials confirmed ! " - Adam said immediately

" Although you guys are teasing me with Merome but shouldn't it be aFEESHsaly ? " - Mitch laughs

" I'm not fish ! " - Quentin smacks back

" We get it ! Your not a F.I.S.H, FISH... Your a F.E.E.S.H, FEESH ! " - Adam laughs

" lol " - Ty laughs after a few seconds to catch up with reality ( if that was me honestly I would need a few minutes XD )

" Hey, phone ringing... Ty ? " - Jason said

" Fine... I'll get it " - Ty said and pick up the phone while Jason smiles and said victoriously ' Finally ! '

" I hate you guys, peace out ! " - Quentin stands up and walks out the room, he thought to him self : Might as well take a bath...

" Yeah go have a swim in the bathtub ! " - Mitch laughs ( Mitch has mind reading power ! XD )

" You know what ? Freak you ! " - Quentin said and tackles Mitch, also trying his hardest not to swear then sits on the sofa

" Oh and Ty, who called ? " - Jason said after Ty put the phone down

" Seto, he said he's bring his sister along and some popcorn ! " - Ty smiles

" And pizza ? " - Adam said

" And soda ? " - Jason said

" And chocolate cake ? " - Ian said ( Triple said ! #Triple and #noregerts )

" Yes, yes and no cakes Ian, you know what happens when you eat cakes, especially chocolate ones " - Ty smiles

" And when you lose your glasses " - Adam laughs

" Remember last time ? " - Jason giggles

" Don't mention it " - Ian said, pushing his glasses back up

" Agh, we Team Crafted is seriously effected by freaking fanfictions " - Mitch totally said that without noticing

" A group of fangirls has appeared ! Fangirl used : Fanfictions ! It was super effected ! Team Craft is now effected and can't stop laughing at it ! " - Quentin said immediately

" Let's see... pokemon joke - Mupkipz - fish " - Adam mumbles and not paying attention to Ian who heard his mumbles...

" Yeah, you're a fish... " – Ian smiles

" Do you want me to throw your shades down the pool again " – Quentin said and fails to quickly garb ( missed by a mile ) Ian's shades

" Can't touch this ! ( hammer time ! ) " – Ian said douging Quentin

" I'll take it from you when your asleep ! " – Quentin said in a low and creepy tone ( yes, that is a quote from Adventure time, this is from Butler Pepermint on episode how many I don't know and don't care, it's a quote, end of line, yes, that was another quote, no, I don't really remember where it's from )

" Yeah and get drunk " – Adam laughs

" Oh hell no ! " – Ian and Quentin said at the same time and both move away from each other

[ 2 hour later... ]

" Jerome ! What the hell have you've been doing in there ?! " - Adam said as he knocks the door

" You been in there for 2 hours ! We even finshed taking showers ! " - Quentin said

" Shut up " - Jerome said shiverly ( I don't even know XD Basicly, he's cold XD Sorry, English noob here XD )

" Hey, guys... The girls are here " - Jason said after he opens the door

" And a guy " - Seto smiles waving at his friends.

" I belived you've learnd a lesson or two about cleaning " - Amanda smiles

" Very... " - Mitch said, remembering Amanda's last visit

" Dawn ? " - Adam said, he wasn't really exepting Dawn to come

" Hey " - Dawn smiles and slightly nods. Adam smiles back and pulled her in

" Aw... " - Tiffany smiles making Dawn blush ' It's nothing ! '

" Hmp... " - Amanda is seem to be anoyed by that and walks in

" What is up with you ? I thought you wanted your brother to be happy ? " - JK said

" Yeah, I do, it's just I ship others... " - Amanda smiles and push her shades/sun glasses down - " Deal with it "

" Wait a second, you ship... ' them ' ? " - Tiff smiles and looks at Jason and Ty. Ty didn't understand or notice the strange look from his ( OMG Did I just typed ' her ' XD Deadlox is a she XD This is " Flowers for my Valentimes " all over again XD ) cousin so he just smiles and nods

" I shall make it true by all cost ! " - Amanda laughs and pulls her two friends, Tiff and JK, in side

" Hey look who's here ! Hi Sophie ! " - Adam smiles when he finally noticed Seto's little sister

" Hi... " - Sophie smiles and waves but still won't let go of her bothers hand. Seto sighs and drops the bag of stuff on the table, folowing him was Sophie

" Who's this ? " - Adam ask as a strange girl walks in along with Michelle

" Jennette " - The girl smiles

" Classmate ? " - Mitch ask, looking over to his cousin

" Yeah, I hope Jerome would like her " - Michelle smiles and pulls Jennette in

" Wha... ? " - Jason looks over at Jennette, wondering why does she looks familier

" He's a Bacca you know " - Ty said

" I'm a Bacca " - Jennette said as she sit down the couch

" Then why do you... " - Adam said but was cut

" Look normal ? Well, you can call it sheding some fur, it's anoying " - Jennette sighs,she knew someones gonna ask her about this

" Speaking of that... Where's the Fluffy ? " – Dawn ask, noticing the missing member

" Bathroom " – Mitch said as he opens the pizza box but then Michelle stops him ' Don't even think about it cus '

" Bedroom " – Jerome said

" When did you get out ? " – Mitch ask, wondering to him self if Jerome has ever been this stelt

" What ever " – Jerome said

" Fluffly ! " – Amanda smiles as she makes her way to Jerome's bedroom with a bag on her hands

" NO ! " – Jerome yells and slams the door

" Why ? " – Amanda ask

" Because ... " – Jerome mumbles

" Because Mitch bought the wrong soap and now Jerome has less fur " – Adam said

" Bald ? " – Amanda ask again

" No " – Adam said and makes his atemp on garbing a pizza slice. Of course, as Mitch's cousin, Michelle has a very high reflects, meaning no pizza will be taken when she's around, that goes the same even for her friends

" Then let me in " – Amanda said, knocking the door

" Just let her in Jerome ! She's a fasion desiginer ! " – Dawn smiles

" What ? I thought you wanted to be a chelf ? " – Adam said

" But I like fashion ! " – Amanda smiles

" But your cooking is great " – Ty said

" Well, it's not like I'm quiting my dream of becoming a master chelf ! " – Amanda said

" That's what you said about being an actor and a singer and a dancer ! " – JK said

" And a magiction and a doctor and a loyer and a... " – Tiff continues but gets cut

" A girl can dream. It's just that if she wants to make it happen or not. So I will prove that I can become anyone ! Now open the door Fluffly ! "

" No ! " – Jerome said again

" Oh I know ! Spear key ! Where is the spear keys, big bro ? " – Amanda said, looking around the place

" Don't you dare Sky ! " – Jerome yells

" I'm more afaird of her then you Jerome, it's under the rug " – Adam said

" It's not here " – Amanda said as she lifts the old dirty rug up ' Ewww... '

" Hah ! I knew it was a great idea to move the key eles where ! " – Jerome said

" Try the tree " – Ty said and points at the plant that is next to the door

" Nothing here " – Amanda said in a more anoyed tone

" Haha ! I'm a Bacca and yet I out smarted you ! " – Jerome said victoriously

" Maybe the it's not even locked " – Jason said

" It's not locked " – Amanda smiles and pushes the door

" Oh dear Notch... NOOOOOOO ! " – Jerome yells

" Hi Fluffly ! " – Amanda smiles and walks in the room

" Is he gonna be ok ? " – Tiff ask

" He'll live " – Adam smiles

" So, movie ! " – Ian said, holding up the disk

" Yeah ! Let's get this started ! " – Michelle said in exetment as she opens the pizza box and starts cutting them into peaces

" DONE ~ " – Amanda said and skips in to the living room

" Already ? " – Adam said looking around, thinking ' Is he dead ? '

" Come out Fluffy ! " – Amanda smiles and calls Jerome

" But... " – Jerome sighs

" No butts or asses Fluffy ! " – Adam said, thinking ' How is he alive ? '

" Fine... " – Jerome sighs

Jerome walks out the room but quickly hides behind Amanda, she sighs and sits down the couch before he could and... Well, the whole room went in shock mode. Instend of a fluffy Bacca, a ( cough-cough-why-cough-I-hate-you-Jankies-cough-why-must-you-make-me-type-this-cough-agh-cough-you-know-I-hate-writing-this-type-cough-why-cough-cough ) strange minecraft apear... The handsome ( cough-cough-I-don't-even-ugh-cough-cough ) brown hair minecrafter blushes as everyone around him gasp. Amanda smiles proudly and pushes Jerome next to Mitch and force him to sit down. Jerome tries his best to hide his face but he couldn't escape from everyone around him ( cough-cough-the-fans-cough-cough )

" Holy... " – Adam starts first

" Je... Jerome ? " – Quentin said shock by the fact that is the Bacca

" Um... " – Jerome sighs

" What did you do ? " – Ty looks over to Amanda and asks

" I made him awsome " – Amanda smiles

" Errr... " – Jerome mumbles

" Wow... " – Mitch finally said

" Wait, 'wow' ? " – Dawn repeats

" Did you just said wow ? " – Jason said

" OMG ! Merome ! " – Tiff smiles

" What ? No ! Not Merome ! " – Mitch said imedietly and sakes his head

" Yes Merome ! " – Ian smiles

" Hah ! I told you so ! " – Michelle smiles

" It is true ! " – JK said and looks over Amanda

" So the other ship must be true to " – Amanda whispers

" Heck yeah ! " – Tiff smiles and high five's Amanda

" Um... Hey Jennette... " – Jerome said

" Wait you know her ? " – Adam said looking at the two Bacca

" Yes, she was once my neighbor " – Jerome said

" So... We still couldn't make a ship... " - Dawn said

" Well if Merome is true who needs it ? " – Tiff smiles

" It's not true ! " – Mitch said making everyone starts teasing and laughing about Merome again

" Oy... Jerome can I talk with you for a second " – Jennette said and stands up

" Um... Oh... Ok... " – Jerome walks behind Jennette. She pushes Jerome out of the living room and off to the kitchen

" So, as you can see, it is true " – Jennette smiles, looking at the crew

" Yeah, I just... It's so weird though, he keeps denying, maybe, maybe it's not true... " – Jerome mumbles

" It is true, he is BLUSHING ! Hello ? Look at him, he's afaird to look straight in your eyes now " – Jennette smiles

" But... " – Jerome said but get's cut

" You do relise that he's looking at this room in an grunchy way right ? " – Jennette said looking over at the couch making Mitch ( who was looking at them ) looks away

" Um... so ? " – Jerome mumbles

" He is jelish ! He doesn't like the fact I'm with you ! " – Jennette said and face plams

" What ? " – Jerome said, still have no idea whats going on

" You wanted me to set this up and you don't even understand your self right now ? " – Jennette hiss

" Um... " – Jerome sighs

" I used 10 diamonds for this you hear me ? 10 DIAMONDS ! I am not putting them in to waste ! If he doesn't say it, you will ! " – Jennette said

" Um... ok... I say it... " – Jerome finally nods

" So you admit that you like him ? " – Jennette smiles mysteriously

" Um... Yeah... I guess... " – Jerome mumbles

" Yes ! Finally ! Now go ! " – Jennette smiles and pushes Jerome back into the living room

" Hey... " – Jerome smiles

" Jerome ! Say that Merome is true and go kiss him ! " – Dawn laughs

" Wha... What ?! " – Jerome said

" Say it ! " – Tiff smiles

" Um... I... " – Jerome mumbles

" Jerome please ! " – Michelle giggles

" Jerome ! Mitch said it now say it back ! " – Dawn smiles

" Wait... what ? " – Jerome ( Jerome : Wait... wat ? Y u do dis ? ; Me : I lost a bet so I have to write yaoi :( ; Jerome : And you choise Merome ? ; Me : Nu, I am froce to write 3 yaoi, a Merome, a Skylox and a Imortalfox ; Jerome : Your so dead XD ; Me : Yeah I know XD Myah typing speed is terable XD )

" I didn't ... I... I... " - Mitch mumbles and blushes

" Yes you did, I recored it ! " - Tiff smiles and holds up her phone, clicking ' stop record ' and turns it on

" Well yeah, I do... I guess, like, him... " - Mitch's voice spokens

" WHAT ?! Delet it ! " - Mitch blushes even more and tries to take the phone but Tiff runs off

" Hell to the no ! " - Tiff laughs

" Yeah, since we got this by both ends ! " - Jennette smiles and holds up her phone

" So you admit that you like him ? " – " Um... Yeah... I guess... "

" We need a remix of that ! " - JK smiles

" High freaking five Jennette ! Great plan ! " - Michelle smiles and high fives Jennette

" What the heck ?! " - Mitch and Jerome both said

" We set this up " - The girls ( not Sophie but yes, Dawn is in this plan ) said

" WHAT ?! " - Mitch and Jerome yells

" We thought we need it by both ends " - Jennette smiles

" So, you all thought of this ?! " - Mitch said

" No, the girls did and told Seto then Seto told Ty then Ty did hand signals to tell us all but Amanda did text Sky " - Quentin smiles

" What the hell... " - Jerome sighs

" It was well plan and well worth it ! " - Adam smiles and high fives Amanda

" You two have admit it so just freaking KISS " - Ian laughs

" I... I... " - Jerome mumbles

" Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him ! " - Ty said

" C'mon ! " - Quentin laughs

" Don't push them you guys or this will turn off like me and Dawn... " - Adam sighs

" Aw, killer buzz... " - Jason sighs and hops on the couch

" Movie then... " - Tiff sighs disapointed

" Fine... " - Ty sighs and pushes the disk in to the DVD player. The TV screen slowly turns on and the " Attack on Titains " theme turns on soon after. The whole room didn't seem to be so happy about the flim since they really wanted to watch a 3D movie ( Hah ! Get the joke ? ) Jerome and Mitch were sitting next to each other and they both haven't stop blushing yet. The first episode ended in a flash and the crew soon went off doing their own things... So, the two were the only one left in the living room

" Jerome ? " - Mitch sundenly said, breaking the sighlents ( the movie is pause )

" Yeah ? " - Jerome said and turns his head over to Mitch

( Agh... Why bets... why you do this to me ? )

Mitch leans to Jerome and kissed Jerome. It happend so fast and Jerome was speachless even when Mitch moved away from Jerome. His face was pure red but he still smiles and said

" I wish every night was Movie Night... "

The End ! X3

* * *

Well... It's not Sunday so ... XD Wow XD It's been two weeks ! Oh myah Notch, I type slowww, and I get side track a lot XD

I just gonna introduce myah friend's OC now XD They are technically gender switch versions so XD Also, if there is something that's not written in here or was written incorrectly, blame Benja, nah, it might just be me forgetting it or I didn't know cause I have lost myah friends contact, well, tecnicly I didn't but there busy with school and has not been responding to me but I did ask them if I can use there OC, plus, they don't like reading that much XD Anyways, the MineTubers belong to them selves ( Dawn counts as a MineTuber... former, I guess ), the OCs are myah friends, so ! These are the OCs, they are in order of showing up, err, mentioned...

Jane Kloud ( JK for short ) : She is Jason's un-official girl friend ( * sighs * really JK, really ? Why the JasonxOC ? ). Brown straight long hair with blue streaks on the bangs, light blue eyes, a pair of black framed glasses ( there is a faint white star on the right side leans ), a white with a blue ribbon on the side dress ( imagine the dress that Yuka from the game " Corpse Party " however it is a icy blue and has a bow on the hips ) and brown shoes. Apparently very geeky - nerdy type girl and also a very girly - motherly type girl aswell. Loves animals but is scared of bats. Loves reading and writing, loves giving out life lectures which is not very helpful and hates it when people gives a life lecture to her. Hates fighting but is good in sword. Favorite food has gotta be Pizzas and Diet Coca-Cola.

Tiffany Jankies ( Tiff for short ) : Brown curly long hair, a dark green and a litter green eyes, a dark green ( no sleeve ) hoodie which is always wear on ( it also has a creeper face in the back ), a white T-shirt, a darker green skirt and neon-green converse, she also has green headphone but doesn't wears it always. She is a care free type person and has a bit of SAD - Social Anxiety Disorder. And just like her irl self, she is a student who skip school every now and then just for YouTube or just because she didn't felt like going. She's good in dealing melee damage, but cannot shoot anything, especially guns. Favorite food are Hamburgers and Lemonde.

Michelle " Flicker " Dusky : She is Mitch's cousin. Dark brown - Black straight mid-long hair with one red strike ( it's on the side of her hair and it is only dyed half way through ) which is tied up side ways but not the red strike though, red hoodie, a white shirt inside, dark blue shorts and black combat boots with spikes on the side. A hot head, isn't scared of much thing except for Herobrine, Endermans teleporting to her face and of course, mice. Goes by no one's rule but would follow anything or anyone as long as her friends stays safe. Really, really hates sheep cause she think they are more annoying then cows and squids combine and the rest of the animals are ok with her. Swords and bows are her best friend and Hunger Games is the only real thing that's on her mind 24/7. Favorite food would be Popcorn and Smoothies, oh, and dark chocolate. Also, the nickname " Flicker " was given to her irl self due to numberless times she accidentally and purposely burn stuff, she decided her OC would have the nickname aswell.

Amanda " Skyler " Skylanders : She is Adam's little sister. Black messy mid-long hair, golden eyes, a pair of sunglasses but doesn't wear it that much, it just hangs there on her head, a dark grey shirt, a black jacket ( imagine the short jacket that is from Attack on Titans but pure black ), a black skirt and black combat boots with some golden - yellow details on it, she also has a amulet but keeps it in her pocket cause she didn't like jinxing with her older bother, meaning Adam. A obvious budder lover, hates squids, loves dogs and enjoys teasing the Fluffy and the Mupkipz, oh and also ships her bother with Jason and Ty ( she is a SkyLoxMu fan, deal with it ). Favorite food is obviously Budder, Susi and Orange Juice, apparently. Also, she has OCD - Obsessive–compulsive disorder and the nickname that she has is a mystery, she won't tell why she has that nickname, however, we are sure that it is a girl version of the name " Sky " but as for who gave it to her or if it has a deeper means, we will never know.

Sophie Sorceress ( Her name will be Sorceress, at least for now ) : About 15 years old however acts younger, she is Seto's little sister. Brown curly short hair, grey ash eyes, ( in this story ) a white fuzzy sweater, a light grey skirt, a long white fluffy jacket, black skinny jeans and grey boots. She is quite shy and doesn't likes it when she has to leave her brother, meaning Seto. She is a very emotional person, once she is pissed do not try to calm her down, you'll die trying or worser, you'll make her cry, which leads to Seto being pissed. She is a sorceress like her brother and is good in hurricane type spells and she hates it when people mess it up with wind type spells and it might be because wind is not as strong as hurricane. Sophie is a herbalist aswell but is not a very good one. She is also an animal lover but is quite scared of spiders. Favorite food would probably be any type of candy and Apple juice.

Jeanette Henol : She's a Bacca but in this pacific story : Brown curly long hair which is tied up, orange eyes, a white long sleeve shirt, a very fashion black jacket, a long black jeans and black sneakers. I have no information about her other then that XP Go ask Jankies !

Oh and I have three ' girl ' friend, one of them ( And which I normally call her Jankies since she loves Scooby Doo, you get it ? Jankies ? Jinkies ? No ? ) owns three OC, they are : Michelle " Flicker " Dusky, Jeanette Henol and her main OC : Tiffany Jankies ( You get it ? No ? Yeah... Me and myah friends are old schooler... Agh the memories... ). That is all ( Major One Eyebrow ! Get it ? That was a " Phineas and Ferb " quote ... Agh, I am such a kid XD ) Agh, such words...

P/S : I have absolutely no idea why they are called team Crafted, they don't really use crafting tables, or workbench in other people's opinion, to do mod reviews anymore, heck, Sky, sort of, being the leader of this team doesn't do that much mod reviews anymore so why team Crafted ? I think the name Team Minecrashers makes more sence since, well, they blow up stuff, pacifically parkour maps, which most likely is made from Martin, Bodil, whatever, you get myah point... Anyways, BYE ! MYAH !


End file.
